User talk:Uncanny X-Factor
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:The Next X-Man/Joining page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 22:44, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Earth-617 NO. Make up your own CrimsonShogun (talk) 12:46, September 18, 2013 (UTC) :No need to be rude, I was just asking if I could make Super-Skrull a SHIELD agent. My mistake. The Next X-Man (talk) 18:58, September 18, 2013 (UTC)Next X-Man Thanks! I can't wait to change this wiki's message program to message walls. Talk pages are too confusing.... I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 22:04, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :Oh god thanks, man, this is gonna be great. The Next X-Man (talk) 22:30, September 19, 2013 (UTC)Next X-Man Reply from September 20, 2013 Hey man! This wiki doesn't have a chat but we can install one as soon as we adopt the wiki. And yeah, let's chat on Toon's Testing for now. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 13:07, September 21, 2013 (UTC) :Sounds great, I do love chats, and Toon's will always be around. I also hope to resume work on my novel soon. ;) The Next X-Man (talk) 13:25, September 21, 2013 (UTC)Next X-Man Badges Personally, I've never been a big fan of badges, but we can add them if you want to. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 18:07, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :I thought it would be fun designing them. But we can decide that tomorrow, when we technically will be on our way to running it. The Next X-Man (talk) 18:49, September 22, 2013 (UTC)Next X-Man Thanks for helping me categorize the character pages for Assemble!. Really appreciated (: Bridgetterocks My talk!!! 21:45, September 22, 2013 (UTC) You're very welcome, I'm doing it to all the pages. But I appreciate the acknowledgement. I want to know what you think of my edits thus far, and if you think I seem like a capable leader. I'm submitting a form tonight to adopt it. The Next X-Man (talk) 22:04, September 22, 2013 (UTC)Next X-Man I am aware you're doing it in every page, but I am recognizing your effort and your time spent on it. I think you'd be a great leader and I'm glad to meet another user too, this has been really quiet the last few weeks and I am willing to work together too. Bridgetterocks My talk!!! 22:35, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :I certainly appreciate that, I look forward to leading this is my 3rd Marvel FF site as an admin, and I have most faith in this one. I am glad to make your acquaintance, and appreciate your faith. I'm picked a capable co-leader, and may bring in a couple more. The Next X-Man (talk) 22:39, September 22, 2013 (UTC)Next X-Man Chat Could you come on to chat on TT? Thanks! I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 01:00, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Chat I don't have much time, but we can talk for a bit. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 21:09, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Chat #2 I have time. At least more than before, cause I have to go to dinner in like an hour and a half. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 20:55, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Could you come on chat? Thanks! I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 19:47, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey I'm sorry I left you waiting. I'm just handling grades and homework right now, so I'm probably not going to be on for a while. I might be on around 8:30 EDT, if that's okay with you. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 23:22, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :Hey man, that's cool, I'll be here! LMK whenever you want to! And I might be able to use your advice for something, I'll be around. The Next X-Man (talk) 23:23, September 29, 2013 (UTC)Next X-Man Chat Could you come on THIS WIKI'S chat? I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 20:25, October 2, 2013 (UTC)